


What Would You Do (If I Kissed You)

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, That gets resolved, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: “Still. You need rest. And how’ve you been eating? I better not find out you’ve been skipping on meals”.Charlotte pursed her lips together to suppress her laughter. “This is too much of a mom-mood for me”, she managed to joke.Becky said nothing. She didn’t have to. She simply placed her hand on Charlotte’s knee. Charlotte looked down at Becky’s hand resting on her like it belonged there.





	What Would You Do (If I Kissed You)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I did a thing. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings this week. 
> 
> Title comes from I'd Like, a song by this awesome RSA band called Freshlyground. Such a CharLynch song. 
> 
> Anywayzzzz, enjoy!

The world tilted on its axis the day Charlotte met Becky. Or maybe it was just Charlotte who was left disoriented by the brazen, redhead Irishwoman who waltzed into the Performance Centre and nothing else. Whatever it was, it was still around even now. And these days it left Charlotte even more anomic.  

In Charlotte’s mind, her feelings for Becky were like those handout pamphlets you get – you took them from whatever random person gave them to you and you’d stuff it in your purse and forget you ever received them. Until you’re looking through your bag for loose change to feed the meter and you realize you have all this crap that you’ve been carrying around. The analogy made Charlotte always made her give mirthless chuckle. Becky, wrestler Becky, once said she was delusional. Maybe she was.

Charlotte found herself in a cold hotel bed, dressed in one of Becky’s merch t-shirts again. It’s weird how her father had warned her about all the cons of being a professional wrestler, but he never mentioned how lonely being alone really was. She missed Becky, even more so because they had just had a gruelling match and the twenty or so minutes they spent fighting was the longest they’d been together in a while. They didn’t interact as much, didn’t see each other bar their exploits in the ring. And it wasn’t because this feud –fictional and yet still so personal – actually managed to drive a wedge between them. It was just another way to intensify the whole angle – to make it seem ‘more real’, as Dunn had so eloquently put it. 

All of it felt real to Charlotte. She did feel like she was slowly losing her best friend, her person, her ride or die. Maybe she lost her long ago. Maybe she lost her that night in Rosemont, Illinois after Money In The Bank. That night when she got way too out of it with the rest of the girls on the roster. That night when she called Becky up and asked her to come over to her room. The night Becky pushed her away when she leaned in to kiss her.

Maybe it was before that. On the eve of Wrestlemania 34, when Charlotte’s nerves got the better of her and Becky was around to calm her down. They laid in bed for hours, talking about the future, reminiscing about the past. Charlotte brushed at Becky’s lips with her thumb.

_“You know I care about you,right?”_

_“Yeah Char... I know”._

Charlotte leaned in and placed a featherlight kiss on Becky’s cheek. But she pulled away. She made a joke about something and then offered to make tea. And Charlotte was left heartbroken.

\---

Charlotte had settled her tired and bruised body into bed, when a familiar knock made her sit right back up.

“Char? You in there?” Becky wasn’t yelling or anything, but her voice still travelled. From outside in the hallway right through Charlotte’s being.

“Be there in a sec”. She sounded unconvinced, unsure of herself. Somehow fighting through the inexplicable yet near constant anxiety she felt whenever Becky was in her orbit, Charlotte’s long legs carried her over to the door. She unlocked it slowly and opened it even slower. But even her languid motions couldn’t stop the inevitable from happening. Because the door did unlock, and it did open, and Becky stood in front of her. Nothing shielded Charlotte from Becky now.

“Hey...came to see how you were doing” Becky’s voice was small, but certain.

“I’m fine... blood, sweat and tears and all that”. It came out as a whisper, but Becky heard. She nodded and half a smile adorned her features. 

“Can I come in?”, the redhead asked, quirking her eyebrows.

Charlotte gave a quick nod before stepping out of the way so Becky could enter.

Becky had a way of making herself comfortable. Didn’t really matter when, didn’t really matter where. So she kicked off her sneakers and sat down at the foot end of Charlotte’s bed. She patted down next to her, inviting Charlotte over.

“Come on, Char, I know you’ve missed me”.

Charlotte swallowed deep and made her way over to the bed. She sat down next to Becky, their thighs touching.

“Can’t believe you went and did that damn mixed match thing afterwards – when will you learn you’re not freakin’ Wonder Woman?” Becky’s tone was serious, but her eyes still seemed to be smiling. She wasn’t really mad, Charlotte quickly gathered, just worried.

“It was a nothing match, Becks. Plus AJ was there –he did most of the work”. Charlotte sighed and looked to her feet. 

“Still. You need rest. And how’ve you been eating? I better not find out you’ve been skipping on meals”.

Charlotte pursed her lips together to suppress her laughter. “This is too much of a mom-mood for me”, she managed to joke. 

Becky said nothing. She didn’t have to. She simply placed her hand on Charlotte’s knee. Charlotte looked down at Becky’s hand resting on her like it belonged there.

“I’m just worried, that’s all. You know I worry sometimes”. Becky searched for Charlotte’s eyes, but they were still downcast. So she leaned over and planted a soft peck on Charlotte’s shoulder. That ought to make her look up.

“It’s late... I think you sh-should go”, Charlotte stammered. But then her gaze found Becky’s and the resolve she had went up in flames.

“Do you really want me to go?”, Becky asked . There was no response – not at first. Just a wordless conversation between Charlotte’s uncertain green eyes and Becky’s questioning brown ones.

“You don’t... you don’t want what I want Becky. You never do”, Charlotte admitted, looking at Becky.

“What if”, Becky paused, her bravado seemingly peeling off. “I did? What if I’ve always wanted this?”

 Charlotte was so overwhelmed she needed to remind herself to breathe. She shook her head in the negative. “You don’t understand... I-I don’t just need comfort or a one night stand... I want you”.

Becky thumbed away a stray tear that had escaped from Charlotte’s eye.

“I can give you whatever you need. You know that. Come on, Charlotte”. Becky gathered Charlotte into a pile and wheedled her into her lap. Charlotte straddled Becky’s waist, unsure of where the sudden confidence was coming from, but embracing it for all that it was worth.

Becky held her head up, locked eyes with Charlotte once again and tugged at the blonde’s lower lip with her teeth.

Charlotte’s breath hitched. This was all she’d ever wanted, but she needed it to be real. 

“Don’t kiss me if you don’t love me”, she breathed out.

“Okay”, Becky said in small voice.

Charlotte watched as Becky moistened her lower lip in a single tongue glide. Before she notices anything else, Becky’s lips crashed into hers. Her mouth was warm and she tasted of hibiscus tea. Charlotte moved her hands up and down Becky’s shoulders and moaned into their kiss.

When Charlotte finally pulled away, she was greeted by Becky’s lovely, smiling face.

“Worth the wait?”, Becky asked.

“Worth all the days pining after you and all the nights crying over you”.

Becky brushed some of Charlotte’s hair from her face. “No more pining and crying, alright? I’m here now – and I’m not going anywhere”.

Something like an internal peace came over Charlotte. Only later that night, while laying in bed wrapped up in Becky’s embrace, did Charlotte realize what changed inside her.

Her world was finally on its axis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idek why it was that dramatic...


End file.
